


【AC向】血族

by monicaHiddleston



Category: Good Omens (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-01 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaHiddleston/pseuds/monicaHiddleston





	【AC向】血族

圣马库斯节。  
暮春的阳光洒向沃特拉城的每一寸砖瓦，身着红衣的人们熙熙攘攘着涌向钟楼，庆祝着一千五百年前吸血鬼被“驱逐”出城的伟大日子。  
人潮拥挤，放眼望去尽是红色的海洋。一千五百年很久，久到让这座城市的人们忘却吸血鬼的威胁，他们早就摆脱了嗜血族的困扰，圣马库斯节，只是又一个肆意狂欢的理由罢了。

Davina是来旅行的。入乡随俗，她套上红色的长袍，用鲜红的兜帽掩住波浪般的卷发，加入了狂欢。  
顺着人流，Davina行至钟楼。向着门内望去，只有神秘的幽暗。她悄悄走进了门洞内的黑暗，热闹的人群中没人发现她的离开。钟楼里没有灯，唯一的光源是门口照射进来的阳光，而这阳光也随着她逐渐走向深处而变得微弱。在未知的黑暗中穿行的感觉并不怎么好受，Davina想要转身离开，却听见远处有轻轻的人声。这不是阳光下的笑语，是黑暗中的耳语，Davina紧了紧长袍，继续探索无尽的黑暗。  
人声突然消失了。Davina凭记忆寻找方向，摸到了走道的尽头。是电梯。钟楼的下面，似乎是一个完全不同的世界。Davina知道就这样擅自闯入不太好，可是抑制不住的好奇心驱使着她走进电梯，往下，再往下。  
电梯开门，眼前是一片明亮。适应了黑暗的双眼用了好久才不觉得灯光眩目。正对着电梯是一个类似于迎宾台的桌子，桌子后面是一个女人，正睁大了眼睛盯着她。  
“嗨，”Davina笑着打了个招呼，“请问这里是......？”  
“不...你不该来这里的......”女人摇着头，一脸不可思议，“你是个人类......”  
“抱歉？什么叫‘我是人类’？难道你不......”  
突然走来的Jane打断了Davina的话：“不请自来的人类，真是不费半点力气。”  
Davina愈发疑惑了，随后她注意到了这个金发女人的眼睛。红色。  
“所以说，传说是真的了。”  
“半真半假吧，可以这么说，毕竟神父并没有像传说中那样把我们‘驱逐出沃特拉’。”人类没有表现出害怕，这下轮到Jane感到疑惑了，“不管怎样，你不害怕？”  
“还好吧。况且害怕也不会有什么用。”  
“这还真在我意料之外，正常的情况下这时候人类正拍着电梯求它快点开门呢。”  
“你是说我不正常咯？”Davina也不知自己哪来的闲情在这里挑衅一个吸血鬼，她说的每一句话都可能是最后一句话。  
“你的确不同寻常。跟我来。”Jane领着Davina向前走，打开了一扇大门。  
门后是一间恢宏的殿堂。巨大的半圆穹顶隔绝了天空，阳光透过厚厚的玻璃汇聚在殿堂中间的瓷砖上，四周的石壁上镶嵌着华丽的石雕，墙上的花窗将光线变幻成不止七种色彩。空旷的大殿里除了石阶上的三把巨大的椅子，没有别的陈设，椅子上的三个男子，Aro，Marcus和Caius，不同的发色，相同的红色瞳孔。  
站在阶下的Alec笑着走来：“妹妹，想不到这么快就有猎物上钩了？”  
“她是自己来的。她很不同寻常，我想Aro会很愿意见见她。”

Aro的确很愿意。  
看到Davina的瞬间，Aro有了一种奇妙的感觉，这是他几千年来从未感受过的，就像狼人的烙印——哦不，不应该将高贵的血族比作臭气熏天的狗，可是他真的想不出别的形容了。他故作镇定地走下台阶，走向穿着红袍的女子。  
Aro伸出了手：“May I？”  
Davina歪头不解。  
“Aro可以通过触碰了解你的思想。”Jane在一旁解释道。  
Davina刚要伸手，门却开了，进来了十几个男女，应该是来旅游的。可惜，他们的生命就要在这场旅行中画上句点。跟进来的Felix关上门，吸血鬼们向来客露出獠牙，在尖叫中享用新鲜的血液。  
Aro没有加入这场盛宴，他请Davina跟随他步入后殿。吸血鬼们埋头在四溅的鲜血中，无暇顾及Aro的离去，只当他是独自享用猎物——长老的特权罢了。

关上后殿的门，Aro便执起了Davina的手。女子的过去在他眼前如幻灯片般一幕幕呈现。许久，他收回了手，带着笑意看着Davina：“所以，你是男的。”  
深棕色的眼睛忽闪着望向他，Davina微微点了点头。  
Aro伸手撩开Davina的卷发，手指顺着瘦削的脸颊划到薄薄的嘴唇，轻轻勾起他的下巴：“真的很有迷惑性了。”  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“你...非常诱人...”鼻翼翕动，空气中弥漫着Omega青柠苏打般的信息素；惨白皮肤下的喉结动了动，Aro咽下一口口水；猩红的舌头从口腔伸出，舔了舔嘴唇，掠过每一颗尖利的牙齿。  
Davina觉得下一秒那口白牙就会撕破自己的喉咙，他闭上了双眼。  
可是没有。  
他的唇被吸血鬼吻住，嗜血的舌头在他的嘴里肆意搅动，不放过任何一个角落。被Alpha强大的信息素包裹，他在这个吻中忘却了死亡，不顾一切地缴械投降。  
Aro脱下了omega身上红色的长袍，一颗颗地解开了衬衣的扣子，顺便把厚厚的乳胶胸罩扔到了一旁。这是一具少年的躯体，瘦削中带着些隐约的肌肉线条。包裹着臀部的紧身裙被猛地扒下，假扮女子的少年在Aro面前再也没有秘密。  
Aro再一次吻上了他的双唇。  
从嘴唇，到脖颈，尖利的牙齿啃咬在细长的锁骨上，猩红的舌头勾勒着少年肌肉的轮廓，接着就要触及两腿之间，Davina却伸手停住了Aro的动作。  
他慢慢跪坐到冰冷的大理石地面上，伸手够到了Aro的裤腰，勃起的阴茎在拉开拉链的瞬间弹了出来。少年用嘴裹住Aro的下体，舌头划过硕大的龟头，缠上了冰冷的肉根。人类口腔的滚烫触感让吸血鬼冰冷的下身又涨大了几分，这是他在三千多年的吸血鬼生活中几乎忘却了的尘世欢愉。Davina吞吐着柱体，用牙齿轻轻啃咬；Aro摁着少年的头，用力一顶，触及了他温暖的喉道，粘腻的精液顺着喉咙流进了少年体内。  
Davina觉得自己的下身也肿胀得要命。Aro从大理石砖上抱起少年，放到丝绒地毯上——吸血鬼的屋子里没有“床”的概念——用冰冷的手握住滚烫的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来；同时，另一只手探向Omega不断开合流出蜜液的小穴，毫不费力地塞进了两根手指。可这对Omega来说远远不够，Aro通过触碰清楚地看到了少年的渴望，看到了少年有多希望自己的进入。  
“You want me.”吸血鬼危险的双唇凑近少年的耳朵，用丝绒般的声音缓缓吐出单词，手上的力道又加重了几分。  
Omega的脸上已经渗满汗水，紧闭着双眼哀求道：“进来...现在...快...”  
Alpha于是侵入了Omega的体内。  
吸血鬼和人类，冰与火；手扣着手，唇吻着唇，小腹摩擦着小腹，两具被欲望填满的躯体在地毯上交缠。  
Davina紧紧抱着Aro，炙热的呼吸烙在冰凉的肩胛，修长的手指抓着光滑的脊背，指甲抠在白得近乎透明的皮肤上却留不下任何痕迹。  
在两具身体短暂分开的间隙，Aro将Omega翻了身，掰开他饱满的臀瓣，男根顺着臀缝再一次进入了Omega的身体。雪白的双手扶住少年不盈一握的腰身，跪在地上像野兽一样交合。  
Omega并不喜欢后入的感觉，肛门夹得Alpha快要喘不过气来，于是他们恢复了先前的姿势。Davina细长的腿缠上Aro的腰，雌穴吞吐着吸血鬼耸动的性器，随着其进出一点点吐出奶白色的粘腻津液。Omega的阴茎被夹在两人小腹之间剧烈摩擦，他先一步射了出来，射在两人赤裸的胸膛上。Alpha弓起背，下身没有停止抽插，舌头则开始舔舐Omega身上的精液，将少年的精华尽数食入腹中——这是他三千多年来第一次吃进血液以外的东西。  
Alpha紧随Omega之后到达高潮，阴茎的前端顶开了子宫腔门，在Omega腹中快速成结；随后Alpha仰起头，对着Omega颈后的腺体咬了下去。这个人类永远的属于他了。紧接着他嗅到了血液的香气——鲜红的血液正缓缓从咬痕中渗出，一滴，又一滴。他已经尽量咬得轻了，可是尖利的犬牙还是轻松地划开了人类脆弱的皮肉。  
鲜血强化了吸血鬼的欲望，刚刚射完精的下体瞬间在人类体内变硬，Davina觉得自己仿佛要被撑破。吸血鬼用舌尖小心地舔了一口少年的血，强压着继续饮血的冲动，将舌头伸进了人类的嘴里。阴茎在阴道里横冲直撞，抚平每一寸褶皱；潮红刚刚褪去便再一次爬上了Omega的双颊。唇舌交缠的吻声混杂着交合处的噗嗤水声，少年粉红色的裸体让周身的空气升温，房间里尽是情色的气息。  
血的味道太浓了，那是Omega的信息素都掩盖不住的诱人气味。吸血鬼狠狠地吻着Omega的双唇，剧烈地肏干着身下这具躯体，试图缓解对血液的渴望。可是不行。Omega体内被爱液灌满，原本平坦的小腹因为腹中盛了太多的精液而微微隆起，盛不下的那些，从身下交合处随着阴茎的抽插而被带出，溢在早已一片狼藉的地毯上。  
努力保持着理智的吸血鬼从人类体内退出，将头埋在了那一双完美的长腿之间——那里正不停地渗出过多的精液。鲜红的双唇覆住了温热的蜜穴，一点点吮出那些来自吸血鬼体内的液体。他想像这是鲜血。  
“啊...哈呃...”Davina胡乱地抓扯着Aro的黑发，急促地呼吸着，他的身体像波浪般起伏，迫切地想要再一次被填满。

Aro吮完了Davina体内的精液，将人类拥进冰冷的怀抱，喃喃道：“太危险了...对不起，我刚才差点杀了你...”  
“那么转化我。”Davina的指尖在吸血鬼大理石般的胸膛上画着圈圈，小声提议。  
“吸血鬼的生活，阴暗，漫长而孤独。你不会喜欢的。”  
“转化我。你已经孤独了三千年，以后就不需要继续孤独了。”Omega轻轻地在Alpha胸口留下一个吻痕，安静地睡进了吸血鬼的臂弯。  
激烈的性爱很耗体力，Davina很快便沉沉睡去。  
Aro望着怀中人熟睡的脸庞，睫毛轻颤，朱唇微启，美得不可方物。他微笑着亲了亲爱人的额头，阖上眼帘假寐。  
也许，真的不用再孤独了。


End file.
